1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator, provided within an optical viewfinder of a camera or the like, for visually indicating information in the field of the viewfinder, and particularly relates to an indicator, provided within a viewfinder of an SLR camera or a real-image viewfinder, for visually indicating information in the field of the viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional viewfinder such as a viewfinder of a single-lens reflex camera (SLR camera) or a real-image viewfinder, an information indicating element (e.g., an LCD panel) for visually indicating viewfinder information (e.g., shutter speed information, exposure value information, etc.) is disposed within the viewfinder to be positioned substantially parallel with the viewfinder optical axis in the vicinity of an image formed through the objective optical system, while a prism is disposed between the information indicating element and the eyepiece optical system of the viewfinder to deflect the optical path of the light carrying viewfinder information so that the viewfinder information can be seen together with a finder view (object images) via the eyepiece of the viewfinder.
In such a conventional type of viewfinder, since the divergent bundle of rays emitted from the information indicating element is reflected towards the eyepiece optical system by the prism, part of the divergent bundle of rays is reflected by the edge surface portions of the prism producing stray light which may cause a ghost image and/or a flare.